


wrapped around your finger

by sleepysirens



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gags, M/M, PWP without Porn, Power Bottom Sougo, Riding, Rope Bondage, listen i just saw gakus new card and... went ham, sougo is trans btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysirens/pseuds/sleepysirens
Summary: Gaku wants to try something new, Sougo indulges him.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	wrapped around your finger

“This is okay, right?” Sougo asked, fingers gingerly lingering on the expanse of Gaku’s chest.

Currently, he was tied up from his chest down to his legs in bright red rope. His hands were bound behind his back and attached to his legs, completely secure but not tight enough to hurt unless he thrashed around. 

Gaku nodded, “Yeah, it’s great, you’re great.”

Sougo blushed slightly at the praise, “It’s not that big of a deal… I just want you to be comfortable since you asked for this. I want to do the best I can for you.”

He grinned up at his lover, “You already do that, but I do appreciate the extra attention… Though I would like attention elsewhere if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh? You mean like this?” Sougo smiled sweetly and ever so gently traced a finger along the bulge in Gaku’s boxers, almost chuckling when Gaku jerked from the touch. 

“M..ore, Sougo, more please-”

Sougo tilted his head, smile ever present. “What was that Gaku-san?”

Annoyed, he tried again, “I said m-” Sougo cut him off with a kiss, palming him at the same time and reveling in Gaku’s choked moans. Drawing back for air, Sougo reached over and came back with a piece of cloth.

“I have a present for you, open your mouth.” Sougo asked sweetly, tone laced with authority that made Gaku shiver. 

He did what he was told to do though, and all he could do was lay still while Sougo put the gag in place and whispered a ‘ _good boy_.’ Now he was even more at the mercy of Sougo, he couldn’t talk or move so all he could do was pray to whatever god was out there that his boyfriend would spare him.

He jerked out of his thoughts when he felt Sougo slide his boxers down, finally setting his painfully hard dick free. Sougo stopped after that, however, choosing to instead reach down and finger himself in front of Gaku. Eyes lidded with lust, yet still ever piercing. 

Gaku watched as he scissored himself open, sliding in a third finger and letting all the moans and noises Sougo made go right to his dick. With no warning, Sougo placed his free hand lazily on Gaku’s dick, smearing precum down the shaft with a few lazy strokes. Then, he moved said hand to Gaku’s chest and lined himself up with his dick. 

Slowly, he lowered himself inch by inch until he was fully seated at the hilt, gasping at the sensation. It took all of Gaku’s self control to just stay put, the sight of Sougo breathing heavily and sitting on top of him alone was enough to make him snap. 

It was almost painful how long Sougo waited until he slowly lifted himself off, and slammed down again, repeating the cycle until he found a rhythm. Gaku’s muffled groans and Sougo’s heavy breathing filled the room, almost enough to send him over the edge because _god_ was Sougo always this hot?

Gaku wished he could do anything, steady a hand on Sougo’s hip, spew praise after praise, hell even just pull Sougo into a kiss but he was at the mercy of whatever Sougo felt like doing, and based off of how close Sougo looked to coming he really hoped he’d let him get off too. Sougo’s sudden gasp was enough to shake him from his wandering thoughts, and he chastised himself internally for even thinking about looking away.

Sougo’s pale skin was glistening with sweat, bangs plastered to his face and brows knit in concentration, ever focused, even on something as small as riding Gaku’s dick like his life depended on it. His eyes fluttered open and just the sight of Gaku straining against the ropes, eyes dark and hooded and just _staring_ sent Sougo spiraling. 

“G-gaku-san I’m-” He managed to punch out before his orgasm won him over, choking on a moan he rode his aftershocks out and slowly pulled off. 

Gaku groaned at the feeling, but slightly frustrated because he had been so fucking _close_ \- And like a flash of lightning, Sougo’s mouth was on him. Startled, Gaku bucked his hips up into the intoxicating heat of Sougo’s mouth, he’d have to apologize for that later… For now, however, he was just focusing on not losing himself to his lovers too skilled tongue. 

Sougo bobbed up and down, taking in what all he could get without putting strain on his throat, he had to keep it in top tier shape for tomorrow’s show after all. Pulling all the way off with a wet pop, Sougo moved the gag from Gaku’s mouth and claimed his mouth. Gaku was falling apart under him, while Sougo kissed him feverishly, his hand went to stroke his dick. 

He was barely able to choke out a warning before shooting up hot trails on Sougo’s stomach. Finally melting back on to the bed, he pulled away from Sougo just to look at him, he was always so pretty and disheveled after sex.

Sougo slowly left kisses from Gaku’s collarbones, to his neck and jaw, and finally his lips, all sweet and soft- nothing like the heated and desperate kisses from before. Finally detaching himself from Gaku’s skin, Sougo flipped him over to undo the knots, quick and nimble so they could clean up sooner. 

Once the rope was off and properly put away, Gaku slouched over Sougo’s back, lazily leaving kisses on his shoulder blade. 

“Thank you for indulging me… you were amazing.”

His lover shook his head, but a blush still covered his face. “I’m just happy I was able to do your request justice, I was worried I would’ve gotten carried away seeing you like that…”

Gaku snorted, “Oh please, even if you did get carried away it’s not like I wouldn’t have enjoyed it, I love that side of you y’know.” Accenting his point by snaking his arms around Sougo’s waist.

Sougo let his head rest on Gaku’s shoulder, deciding not to respond with another self conscious retort and to instead bask in the warmth of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at my hands* its 4am jsut take this, i wrote it in one sitting after seeing gaku's new card so enjoy
> 
> any comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
